Ghoul in Kuoh
by TRULYDEAD
Summary: This takes place after Tokyo Ghoul ends so I hope someone likes it, if you're going to criticize the story please at least let it be constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Well since all my other stories are crap I'll use this to start anew while I'm thinking of how to improve my other works. Call this a piece of shit I don't care. But at least give constructive criticism when you insult it. Also I'm looking for a beta reader to tell me my writing is crap before everyone else does, don't worry I was born without self confidence it isn't a result of all the flames.**

Ken Kaneki was currently sitting in his house thinking of how great his life is, after all he had a family now and he loved his wife and daughter with all his heart, it was at this moment that he felt his daughter run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Mommy has to talk to you. She says it's important." Ichika said.

Hearing this Ken got up and walked into the kitchen where his wife was making coffee.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked wondering what was so important.

"I was thinking we should move." Touka said.

"This is sudden, why?" Ken asked.

"Well we have a lot of memories here, the taxes are lower in Kuoh, it's sensible. **(I had to think of something)** Also there will always be ghouls who want to disrupt the peace. Kuoh has a lot of devils and fallen angels but you won't be well known there so we can start anew." Said Touka.

"Fine it is more convenient I guess." Ken said. **(Sorry I hadn't really thought of why they'd move I just thought of what happens after that)**

 **2 Months Later (I don't actually know how long it typically takes to move after talking about moving with your spouse)**

Ken and his family had finally moved to Kuoh and so far nothing eventful had happened but Ken had a bad feeling about today, they were only in Kuoh for 3 days so far so it worried Ken that he already had a bad feeling.

Currently Ken was walking to the grocery store to get coffee, it was Sunday just for the record.

Suddenly he felt something hit him on the head and then he felt his butt touch the ground, he then realized he had accidently bumped into somebody.

When he got up he saw a girl, she had massive breasts but she looked young and she had bright red hair. After sniffing the air he realized she was a devil.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't focused on my surroundings." Ken said offering his hand to help her up, from her scent he knew a lot of things, such as that she was a virgin, she was a devil, and she was a Gremory, and a Bael, she has also been around a reincarnated devil with a dragon sacred gear, a reincarnated devil that was half fallen angel, and even a reincarnated devil that was a nekomata, no wait a nekoshou, it would seem she had an interesting peerage.

She took his hand and after getting up she too apologized, insisting it was her fault, it was like a scene out of a manga, although he had to wonder who took the role of the protagonist in this situation, it was usually the man but not many manga had a protagonist that wasn't a teenager, but he did extend his hand first and get up first.

He quickly shook his head snapping out of his thoughts when he realized this girl was staring at him, then he hoped he hadn't accidentally stared at her breasts while thinking if this was a manga then that might've happened, but he would've gotten slapped, wait no he had to get coffee not think about manga scenes.

"I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you, I hope I didn't hurt you." She said before she got ready to leave.

"So you just give out your name to strangers? That's not very wise." Ken said smiling, he didn't mean it as a threat that life was behind him, he was just giving her good advice from a man with some life experience.

However later that day she would in fact think it was a threat and so that one sentence brought him back into that life, not that he knew that yet.

"Have a nice day Mr. uuuuuh well I never got your name actually." Rias said before walking away.

"Well at least my life is still normal." Ken said before getting the groceries and walking home.

 **Kaneki Residence**

"So, did anything eventful happen?" Touka asked, hoping he said no.

"Nope nothing eventful happened. But here is the coffee." Ken said putting 3 bags on the table in the kitchen, it was all coffee, they needed to last awhile, he didn't want to have to look for suicide victims for awhile, luckily they could go about 1 month on one body and if he found someone he'd have to bring it, he has to provide for his family but for now he has some cubes that work like the ones he had gotten from Yoshimura all those years ago, worst comes to worst he'll drag home a fallen angel body, he doesn't want to deal with a Maou for killing a devil despite his confidence that he could kill said Maou. **(Does Maou count as a pronoun? If not then I shouldn't be capitalizing it)**

 **All my creations suck so I'm really only giving a demo of the story for the first chapter in hopes that somebody will like it, also a user who wishes to remain anonymous had a few weird story requests for me so those will be on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Someone actually liked my story, someone gave it a good review thank you Mart Blart. But here's chapter 2.**

Ken was currently sleeping, however it is in his dream that something noteworthy is going on.

 **Ken's Dream**

"Hello Kaneki, miss me?" A purple haired lady named Rize asked.

"Didn't I get rid of you?" Ken asked.

"I'm a part of you, me dying was symbolic of you making this power your own and gaining control, I'm still inside you." Rize said.

"You haven't visited in 6 years, why?" Ken asked.

"I must say you chose a good wife and you have a cute kid, she smells delicious, but to answer your question I'm here simply because I want to be here, I don't need an ulterior motive." Rize said.

"Why do I doubt that?" Ken asked..

"You're not worried about what I'll do to your family?" Rize asked.

"I'm much stronger than you will ever be, surely you don't think you can take me on do you?" Ken replied not the least bit worried.

"Oh no will the big bad Kaneki-Kun take care of me?" Rize said in that slightly sexual tone that she typically uses.

"Stop this, now." Ken said.

"Are you going to make m-me, what's going on?" Rize looked down and saw her own kagune through her stomach.

"How dare you use my own kagune to kill me!" Rize said now sounding psychotic, considering she is psychotic it was fitting.

"Please, just leave." Ken said and after that Rize found herself disappearing.

"You need me Kaneki-Kun, you need me." Rize screamed.

"You already said it, this is my power, the power I will use to protect my family." Ken said and with that Rize was gone, replaced by his family.

 **Real World, 7:50 AM**

Ken woke up and saw his wife next to him, she was still asleep but he had to get to work and get his daughter to school. **(His daughter is 5 years old and so she's in kindergarten also I checked Kuoh Academy does have an elementary school according to wikia, and I believe everything is on the same campus)**

"I'll see you later." He said kissing his wife on the forehead, he now ran a cafe much like Anteiku, and he named it after his organization, Goat.

So after he woke his daughter up he walked her to school, they didn't live that far from Kuoh Academy so it was walking distance.

 **Kuoh Academy, 8 AM**

When they got to the school Ken was about to let his daughter go to school because he wasn't allowed past the gate but he remembered something.

"Remember, there are devils in this school so remember what I taught you about masking your presence, blend in with the humans." He whispered in her ear.

"Ok daddy." Ichika said before running off to go to school.

So Ken walked to his cafe.

But Ichika heard something after he left.

"Did you hear? There's a new cafe in town called Goat, so far it has only good reviews. We should try it Rias." Akeno said.

"Yes, maybe we should, today we'll go there after school with the rest of the club." Rias said.

Like her father with a quick sniff as they walked by her she knew they were devils, devils that she should avoid for now.

 **Kuoh Academy, Elementary School Division**

"Good morning class, we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Ok I'm Ichika Kaneki, nice to meet you." Ichika said cheerfully.

 **Goat (Coffee Shop), 8:30 AM**

"Hey honey." Touka said, she was there by the time Ken got there.

"Hey, anything interesting happen?" Ken asked, and after a quick peck on the lips his wife answered.

"No, not yet the day has barely started, we also need to build a reputation, give it time and we'll get customers." Touka said.

With that they got to work.

 **Goat (Coffee Shop), 3 PM**

School was out at 2:30 PM and Touka left to get their daughter, when she came back it was 2:35 PM, apparently they ran here because Ichika was so excited to tell him about her day. Not that it would have taken much longer to get here if they didn't run, they lived above the cafe and it only took them 10 minutes to get to the school.

However suddenly that red haired devil and her peerage arrived.

"Hello nice to see you again." Ken said, seeing him however, Rias looked surprised.

"Oh so this is your place?" Rias asked.

"Yes, my family and I run it." Suddenly they saw a white blur rushing around taking orders.

"My daughter Ichika, actually goes to Kuoh Elementary so if you happen to run in to her please be nice!" Ken said smiling.

"How do you know what school we go to?" Rias asked suspiciously this caused Ken to laugh at how she didn't realize it.

"You forgot to change out of your uniforms." Ken said.

"Rias how do you know that guy?" Akeno asked.

"I bumped into him on the street." Rias said feeling stupid for being so suspicious and not even realizing that it was easy to tell what school they go to.

"He didn't touch your boobs did he? I'll kill him if he used that as an opportunity to grope you. Those boobs belong to me!" Issei exclaimed.

"Pervert!" Koneko said punching him but you could see the red on her cheeks.

"You're just jealous he didn't say that about your, I was gonna say boobs but I don't see any!" Ravel said.

"Relax he didn't grope me." Rias said laughing at her peerages antics, at this point Koneko and Ravel had started arguing.

"Are you going to order?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Rias said and they all ordered. **(I'm sorry there are to many things to put on a cafe menu I couldn't think of an order for all of Issei's harem, but they all got coffee and something to eat, just imagine whatever kind of salad or sandwich you want for their food)**

About 10 minutes later a white blur rushed over to them giving them their food and rushing over to other tables.

Suddenly the phone rang, a blue haired girl came out of the kitchen and answered it.

"Oh hello Yomo, how's everything going in Tokyo?" Touka asked.

The devils could barely hear her but when she said something else they knew this Yomo person had replied, only Rias really cared what they said, after Ken told her to be careful with giving out her name she was sure they were supernatural.

"Right now I'm working in the kitchen and Ken is being lazy so can he talk to you? Unless you want to talk to Ichika." Touka said. **(Now I'll do Yomo's end of the conversation but I'm putting it in apostrophes because he's on the other end.)**

'I'd like to speak to Ichika.' Yomo said with that Touka nodded.

"Ichika, Yomo wants to talk to you, your father will wait on customers." Touka said, and with that the mysterious white blur was at the phone, the blur sat down on a stool and they saw the blur was a little girl with white hair.

"Ken get up. You have to wait on customers." Touka said lightly hitting Ken on the head waking him up, it would seem he was napping.

"Of course." Ken replied and with that he got up and started taking orders.

"What's going on uncle Yomo?" Ichika asked.

'I just called to check on you.' Yomo said, and with that Ichika and Yomo engaged in conversation and Ken and Touka dealt with the orders.

 **That's all for now, I hope you like the story.**


End file.
